Prisoner of Emotions
by DancingWithOceanWaves
Summary: What if James didn't die in the third movie? Part of James' past is brought up, and might end up saving his life. Sorry, I'm not good at summaries. Please read and review! This is my first fanfic!
1. Look at you now

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own Sarah Miles, because she came from my imagination.

* * *

Admiral James Norrington stood on the deck of the _Dutchman _watching Elizabeth and her crew being escorted to the brig, when he saw an all too familiar face.

It was a young girl, no older than the age of seventeen. She put up no fight with the person that was roughly pushing her onto the deck, and looked as though she didn't even care. the familiar shine that James knew in her eyes so long ago was no longer there.

He had gotten to know the girl on the ship from England to the Caribbean, and she turned into a fine young women as the years went by. They eventually fell in love. That was after Dlezabeth broke James' heart.

_Flashback One Year Before..._

_James sat in his office sorting through the last of the paper work, when he heard a knock on the door._

_"Enter."_

_A young women entered his office and stood before his desk. her hair was strawberry blonde hair, eyes blue as the sea, and the top of her head came maybe to James' collarbone. What concerned him, though, was that she had signs of crying evident in her eyes and on her cheeks. He stood up and walked to her side in concern._

_"Sarah, what's wrong?"_

_"Are the rumors true then? Your to leave pirate hunting for who knows how long?" He gently took her hands in his, gently squeezing them._

_"I'll be back for you, and then our lives with be back to noral again."_

_"I know you'll be back, I just, don't want you hurt. Please do be careful." The tears began to stream down her face again. James looked into her eyes._

_"Your not telling me everything."_

_"Do you...do you truely love me?" Shock and confussion filled his eyes._

_"Sarah, of course I love you!" His voice was soft. "You were the only one that wanted to talk to me after I gave Sparrow that one day's head start."_

_"Do you love me for bothering to talk to you, or do you love me for who I am as a person?"_

_"I love you for who you are. Sarah I promise, I'll come back for you, and we can get married then." She looked at him with shock evident on her features._

_"James Norrington, did you just proposes to me?" She whispered._

_"Yes. Will you have me?"_

_"Of course I will!" Softer. "Of course I will." She leaned into him and gently kissed his lips, and much to her delight, he kissed her back. She gently pulled awy and looked into his eyes._

_"You'll come back for me?"_

_"Of course." He let his gaze drift off to the docks, where he saw his ship ready to make way._

_"I must go, the ship is ready."_

_She embraced him, and her briefly embraced her back._

_"I'm sorry, but I must go." He moved out of her loving embrace, looking over his shoulder at her one last time._

_End Flashback._

He hadn't seen her since, what with the hurricane and all. he had a look of both shock and pitty for how pitiful she looked now. Yes she had grown, she now came maybe to his chin. she was very thin, he guessed, from her not eating.

She no longer wore the beautiful silk dresses that he was used to seeing her in, now she wore a cream colored shirt that had various little rips all up and down the long sleeves, and some down the sides of her torso.

Tattered black pants gave her very little warmth from the cool night air and the wet grime that caked the fabric all all up and down her legs, and her leather boots were nearly warn down so much that the person wearing them might as well have been walking around in their bare feet.

Then her hair, her beautiful strawberry blonde hair was almost a light shade of brown also from grime and sweat. James had to know if this was her. He called her name.

"Sarah? Is that you?" She looked up at him, the brightness coming back to her eyes.

"James? James it's me!" James looked at the man who was roughly gripping her wrists.

"Release her!" As soon as she felt the grip loosen, Sarah ran to him, silently crying into his shoulder as he embraced her.

"Sarah, what have they dont to you? Why are you here?"

"I was taken away from Port Royal James, and sold as a slave. I was eventually traded so many times that I ended up on the _Empress_, the ship from Singapore." James felt tears prickling at his own eyes.

"Mercy! How could this happen to you?" He asked softly.

"Please, don't leave me again."

"Come, you shall have my quarters. You need to get out of the cold."


	2. I must urge you

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own Sarah Miles.

"Come, you shall have my quarters."

He gently took her hand and led her to his living quarters, shutting the door behind him and then motioning to his bed as he began digging around ing the chest that sat at the end of it.

"Please, sit down." She did as suggested and slumped on the edge of his bed and folded her hands across the top of her legs, as if she was trying to get warm..

He studied her. She was a little damp, she shivered almost uncontrollably. Her once bright eyes were now dull, and full of fear. He walked to her and wrapped a blanket around her, and down next to her.

"Here, I know it's a bit big, but at least it doesn't have holes in it." He handed her a cream, almost yellow colored long sleeved shirt, and then got up and faced a corner as to give her a moment of privacy.

Quickly, she removed her old torn shirt and even more quickly pulled on the one James had handed her. He was right, it was definitely a bit big for her. Seeing s how it was one of James' shirts, it was actually quite baggy on her smaller and less muscular body.

But, it was warm...and clean...and covered everything that shouldn't be seen and more. It actually came down to her knees. She eventually brought her gaze to the back side of James, who was still facing the corner.

"Ok, you can turn around now."

He turned and faced her as she slowly began to pull the bedspread around her still shivering body, and walked to her and sat beside her on the bed once again.

She stared into his green eyes, as if searching for something. After a few moments, she spoke in a very hoarse whisper almost so quietly that James had to strain a little to be able to hear her.

"I was so afraid, James. I felt like I was all alone, with no one to run to."

"You don't have to worry about anything now, I'll see to it that nothing happens to you."

They sat there in silence, until Sarah looked up at him again.

"I heard about the hurricane, and your ship. I heard rumors of no survivors, and shortly after I was taken from Port Royal. James, I had to go through all those months thinking I would never see you again." She gently wrapped her hands around his arm. "I was heart broken, and I didn't care what they did to me."

He placed his hand on top of hers. They felt like ice beneath his warm, calloused fingers, and he pulled her into a warm embrace instead. Anne rested her head on his chest, and closed her eyes as she listened to what he had to say.

"I though I would never see you again either. I thought you wouldn't want me after I was unemployed, and worthless. You would've been too good for me."

"Please don't say those things. You should've come and found me after you were unemployed. I would've taken you in no matter what."

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that your safe. What have they done to you? You look as though you haven't eaten in weeks."

"Weeks...I had to nibble stale bread and water."

"I'll have a meal prepared for you immediately."

Later That Night...

James and Sarah sat in his sleeping quarters, eating a very rich and delightful meal. James looked up from his plate over at Sarah, who also looked up at him from her plate. They sat at a wooden table that was set up in the middle of the room. Sarah spoke first.

"Thankyou, for coming to my rescue."

"How couldn't I come to the aid of such a fine young women?" Sarah smiled at his words.

"I believe I'm quite full now."

"Are you sure? I can have them make more."

"No, I'm quite full. Please excuse me" She got up from the table and walked over to a side window, looking out at the moon-lit sea.

"Sarah, I'm afraid there's something I must do. Will you wait here?"

"Let me come with you."

"No. I think it best if you stay here.

A few minutes later...

James stood at the back of the Dutchman, helping Elizabeth's crew to cross the tow line between ships.

"James, come with me."

"I...I can't."

"James! Please come with us!" Her voice was quiet and pleading.

"Our destinies have been entwined Elizabeth, but never joined." He bent down and kissed her.

"Now go!" He heard a noise and turned around, pushing Elizabeth behind him and drawing his sword. "Go now!"

Reluctantly she did as instructed, and started to make her way across the tow line. Bootstrap suddenly came into view.

Who goes there?!" He then noticed Elizabeth and her crew crossing the tow line.

"We have orders for no one to leave the ship."

"Take it easy sir."

Bootstrap started to chant that no one should leave the ship. James began to look uneasy.

"Sir, just go back to your post."

"Help! The prisoners have been released!"

"Cancel that!" James was beginning to lose his calmness. He drew his pistol. He was distracted when he heard Elizabeth scream. She had resurfaced, and was calling his name.

Another feminine scream rang out and he felt his body being pushed. He looked down at the person beside him, and his eyes filled with horror.

"Sarah!" She had fallen to the deck now. What appeared to be a sharpened piece of wood had been run through her right side, blood spilling out onto her shirt and the deck. Her breathing was more and more labored as the seconds went by.

He dropped his weapons and fell to her side. He had to remove the weapon from her side somehow. Thinking of the quickest way he grabbed the end of the weapon and pulled it out as quickly as possible.

Sarah let out a shudder and gripped his Navy coat.

"We...have...to get...out...of here."

He knew she was right. He looked up and saw more crew members coming their way. 


	3. It tears me in two

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own Sarah. Thankyou to my reviewers by the way! Your reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

Other crew members were advancing. With no where else to go, James scooped Sarah into his arms and held her closely to his body as he jumped off the ship.

When they hit the water, the impact was so strong that it caused James to loosen his grip on Sarah, causing her to sink under the surface. Desperately, James dove under water and found the collar of her shirt. He wasted no time pulling her to the surface, where they both gasped for air, sucking in huge amounts.

His eyes burned from the sea salt, and he looked around bleary-eyed for Elizabeth's ship. He began to pull Sarah onto his body, her back on his front, her head on his shoulder, when something wrapped around his left leg. What ever it was, it didn't squeeze, or bite. It did nothing but entangle around his leg.

Then he saw it. A rope was floating in the water, many ropes were, actually. It was one of the tow lines! He reached down, now knowing the object wouldn't bite him or anything, and untangled himself.

He was losing his calmness. He could feel Sarah fighting more and more for breath as she lay against his body. He held her more securely and started pull his way closer to Elizabeth's ship with the tow line.

"We're almost there, just don't give up on me!" Soon they were at the side of the ship.

One of the crew members looked over the portside and saw them.

"Captain! We have intruders!" Elizabeth ran to where the sailor was and looked over the side.

"Those aren't intruders! Get them on the deck now!"

Aboard the ship...

James and Sarah were hauled to the deck, soaked to the bone. James turned Sarah over on her back, looking worriedly at her face as she struggled to speak.

"I...I can't lose any m-more blood."

Elizabeth soon knelt down on the other side of Sarah. James looked to her with a desperate look.

"We have to stop the bleeding, now." Elizabeth could hear the worry in his voice. She yelled an order to one of the crew members.

"James, take her below deck, I've already had someone put down enough blankets for cushioning. I'll be there shortly."

He nodded and once again scooped Sarah into his arms as she let out a pain-filled moan.

Below Deck...

Elizabeth was correct, there were lots of blankets laid out on top of each other in a corner. James laid Sarah on top of them. Seconds after that, he heard footsteps, and Elizabeth came into view.

Elizabeth knelt down next to James and poured fresh, cool water on the wound. Sarah let out a pain-filled gasp and clutched one of the blankets she was laying on top of.

"Here, blotch up the water with this and make sure it's dry before we sew it up." She handed him a dry piece of cloth and he did as instructed.

When that was done, Elizabeth picked up the thread and needle.

Once Sarah felt the needle pierce her skin, she fell into unconsciousness. The pain from being impaled and then having a needle stuck in the tender area around the wound was just too much for her to take.

It had been an hour after Sarah had fallen unconscious. James had never left her side, though, he did want to walk around a bit. So he did. He went up on deck, and saw Elizabeth standing at portside. He walked over beside her and placed his hands on the railing, his gaze straight-forward.

Elizabeth turned her attention to him.

"How is she?"

"She hasn't woken yet."

Silence.

"Do you love her?" He looked down at her with a tired expression.

"Why?"

"You kissed me earlier. What was that for?"

He uncomfortably shifted his weight and looked out at the horizon.

"I love you. But having found the women I was engaged to after you left me for Turner, I love her too."

Elizabeth furrowed her brows.

"Engaged?"

"After you left me for Turner, Sarah appeared in my office, crying. She asked me if I was to leave pirate hunting and if I truly loved her. We became engaged that day." Silence. " I would have been married to Sarah and Sparrow would have been hung by now if it weren't for that bloody hurricane."

More awkward silence.

"James, who do you truly love more?"

He kept his gaze on the horizon.

"Sarah." They looked at each other at the same time. "It tears me in two to say that, but I do. We never broke our engagement, so it seems I'm still promised to her."

"Good. I'm glad you finally found someone."

"Thankyou."

With that, he turned on his heal and went to check on his beloved.

* * *

**Please review! It is much appreciated! I'll be out of town tomorrow, so I don't know when the next update will be. I got to come up with more ideas! Don't worry, I'll update soon.**


	4. What's the plan?

I'm back! I got back from out of town late last night, and was too tired to update. I felt like I was going to fall over with tiredness! Plus, I hadn't come up with any good ideas until today. So, there you go. 

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own Sarah Miles.

* * *

_With that, he turned on his heel and went to check on his beloved._

He took the stairs leading below deck. In moments, he was in the one lantern-lit room that was aside from all the other rooms below the deck.

It wasn't a very big room, one used mostly for storage of old maps, and amusingly, a few crates that had been stolen from the East India Trading Company. There were hundreds of maps! It made James wonder where they all could have come from, but then he just shrugged it off. He looked over in the dimly-lit corner, where Sarah was still laying on her back with a blanket up to her neck.

She lay there with her left arm above her head, her face in the crook of her elbow. Her strawberry blonde hair was no longer tied back in the low ponytail it had been. Now it was free and flowed across the pillow beneath her head.  
A few strands rested on her shoulder, and a few others had fallen in her face as she slept.

James walked over to her and knelt down beside her. Gently, he brushed away the strands that had fallen in her face and tucked them behind her ear. At the slight brush of his fingers against her face, she felt above normal warm. He took another look at her in the dim light and realized that she was sweating, and her cheeks were red.

_"She's running fever."_ He thought to himself with disappointment and concern.

But, it was pretty damp and humid in the room. He didn't want to take any chances though. He looked around the room. He had to find water, to try to bring her temperature down a little. She was burning up after all, and the hot humid room wasn't helping.

Sarah opened her eyes. She was finally awake, after, how long? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was in a dark room with one lantern barely lighting the little area she was in, and, something wet was touching her forehead.

Out of instinct, she reached for what ever it was touching her, ready to fight if necessary. She stopped with her hand in mid air though, when her side started to burn, and some one had taken her wrist in their hand.

"Who are you? Leave me be! I..." She stopped when she saw who it was knelt beside her after looking closer at his face.

"James?"

"It's me Sarah, you can relax." She watched as he dipped a rag in a bucket of water a few feet from him, and then she could feel the soft, wet texture on her forehead.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"You know, they've probably labeled you a pirate by now. Me too." Her voice was weak. He let out a sigh.

"I know."

"S-surly you h-have a plan?" She stuttered in pain. It felt like someone was holding a lit torch against her side.

"I have been thinking, but I haven't gotten very far." He began to lightly dab her cheeks with the wet cloth, then her chin, and then her throat and the sides of her neck.

"Thankyou." She smiled, not hiding her pain very well. He smiled back, not hiding the concern in his eyes well at all.

"It was no problem."

"Would you tell me a little of your plan?"

"When we get to Shipwreck Cove, we are going to jump ship. From there, maybe we could find a ship that could take us to a port where we can get on a ship to England. Then, we'll decide what to do once we arrive in England."

"That sounds like a good plan. Well thought out. When will we be arriving at Shipwreck Cove?"

From the deck they could here a faint cry. "Land ho!"

"Right now."

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so short. Ideas havn't been flowing through my head as easily as they have been! Maybe it's all those hours in the sun from marching band practice. Oh well! I love it anyway. Thankyou for your reviews londonvixon, Norringtonlover, and everyone else who reviewed. There is more to come so don't worry!**


	5. Can we do this?

Thankyou to londonvixen, Norringtonlover, and my other readers for your reviews! I appreciate them a whole lot! Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 5! Oh, if you look back in chapter 4, you'll notice that I added some stolen crates from the East India Trading Company. Just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't be confused when I didn't mention them the first time I published that chapter! Anyway. 

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own Sarah Miles.

* * *

_"That sounds like a good plan. Well thought out. When will we be arriving at Shipwreck Cove?"_

_From the deck they could hear a faint cry. "Land ho!"_

_"Right now."_

"What are we going to do first?" Sarah said with her eyes filled with question.

"We wait here, until we dock. After that we get off this ship and find another that can take us to a more decent port where there will be another ship waiting to take us to England."

Sarah merely nodded and let her head loll to the side facing James, and closed her eyes.

"Sarah, do you think you can do this?"

Sarah opened her eyes and put her hand in his.

"Yes. I'm not going to ruin your plan. I'm just going to have to take the pain."

He looked down at their joined hands.

"I don't want to put you through more pain than your already in."

"It's ok, I'm stronger than you ponder I am."

They remained still with their hands joined, when, Sarah noticed some of the East India Trading Company crates that were in the other corner.

"I wonder what's in those crates?" She mumbled, thinking out loud.

"Pardon?"

"Those crates, over there. I wonder what's in them?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Go open one."

"Why?"

"I'm curious, there might be something of use in one of them."

James got up and walked over to one of the large sized crates.

"I've nothing to open them with."

"Come here, I'm too weak to throw anything to you."

He walked over to her, and she handed him a dagger.

"Here, this should do the trick."

He took it and walked back over to the crate, taking it out of it's leather sheath on the way.

After a few moments, he had pried the chest open.

"Well, what's in it?"

"Clothing. Petticoats, vests, breaches, boots. Clothing."

"See? We can use those as disguises. That way we won't look suspicious. Is there any lady's clothing?"

"Yes."

"It's settled then, start changing."

"What?! In the presence of a women?" His voice in a higher pitch than usual.

"I'm not going to look." She rested her arm across her eyes. "Go on now, you can trust me."

With a sigh, he began undressing, glancing at Sarah every five seconds. In a few minutes, his wardrobe was changed.

His wardrobe consisted of a white cloth long sleeve shirt, a deep brown silk vest over the shirt, a sturdy black coat, a white cravat, black pants and brown leather boots.

Once he was dressed, he walked back over to Sarah. When she heard his advancing steps, she took her arm from across her eyes and looked up at him.

"You look stunning, in a rugged sort of way." He smiled.

"Thankyou."

"Help me up please."

He knelt beside her and placed his hand between her shoulder blades and took her hand in his other. Slowly, he began helping her sit up. She winced in pain, and he stopped moving her for a moment.

"No, keep going." She assured.

He did, this time slower. After about ten minutes she was unsteadily on her feet, leaning her weight on James with her hands resting on his chest. He had his hands on the lower part of her back, steadying her. The position they were in left both of them with an awkward feeling, but, in a way, it felt good, holding each other the way they were.

"Are you sure you can do this? You can barely stand."

"I'll be fine, just help me over to the crate. I'll lean my weight on it as I change."

He nodded and they began to walk, very slowly to the crate.

"Don't you think we'll look a bit suspicious, walking to a different ship like this? I'm going to have help you the whole time."

He said as he looked down her.

"I'll make something up. Just focus on me getting to the crate first.

Finally, they made it to crate. They released their hold on each other, and Sarah grabbed the edge of the crate.

"Go on, I'll be fine."

He walked away and turned around, linking his hands behind his back.

It took her a bit longer to get dressed. She didn't bother with a corset, it would be too tight on her wound. She put on a bodice which the bottom of it came below her knees. Over that, she wore a navy blue silk dress with long sleeves.

It hugged her curves, showing just how skinny her body was from all those weeks of having barely anything to eat.  
Over the dress she wore a black hooded cloak, with the hood down of course. Finishing the outfit was a pair of black shoes, and she tore a piece of cloth to tie her hair back with.

"Ok, I'm ready." James turned around.

"You look...ravishing." His breath was taken away. Though her wardrobe was simple, it did make her look beautiful. Though she was beautiful anyway.

"We need to leave as quickly as possible. Starting now."

He walked to her and placed his arm around her shoulders, and took her hand his free one. She gripped the hand that was on her shoulder with her free hand and slowly, they walked together.

They arrived on deck just as Elizabeth had gotten back from the meeting. She noticed the silhouette and walked to them.

"Are you leaving?" She directed the question more at James than both.

"We need to leave. If I heard correctly, there's to be a sea battle between the Navy and several fleets of pirates. I want to get Sarah to safety, and this ship isn't that." He stated with his voice softer than usual.

"Be careful. Good luck to you both."

"Thankyou." He nodded, he and Sarah walked down the gangplank and onto the docks.

* * *

**Cliff hanger, I know! Don't worry, there is a whole lot more to come! Please review, I appreciate your reviews!**


	6. Fishboat and ten shillings

Hello and thankyou to all my reviewers! london vixen, NorringtonLover, thankyou! Here's a chapter just for you. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've had a bit of writer's block. 

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own Sarah Miles.

* * *

_"Be careful. Good luck to you both."_

_"Thankyou." He nodded, and he and Sarah walked down the gangplank and onto the docks._

"It'll be dawn in a few hours." Sarah said wincing, as she tightened her grip on James' arm that was still around her shoulders, giving her a little support. Her other hand remained in his other also, just as they had been as they were exiting the ship.

"I know, we need to find that ship before dawn. I think it will be safer that way."

They continued to walk, until Sarah stopped to examine a fish boat. It wasn't very big, and it wasn't very small, it was a nice sized vessel though. The wood was painted a nice shade of dark brown, and the white sails gleamed in the moonlight. The name painted on the side of the ship was _Gentle Mare_.

There was a man holding a piece of paper and a quill, seemingly checking off what was supposed to be loaded and un-loaded. He was better dressed than the crew, so it was assumed by James and Sarah that he was the captain of the ship. With a glance at James, Sarah led him over to the supposed captain, not letting go of him for fear of falling because her body was weak.

"Sir?" She asked. He turned and looked at her with icey blue eyes, his untidy jet black hair falling in his face.

"Aye?"

"Would you be the captain of this ship?"

"Aye, and what is it you want?" He asked unnecessarily rough.

"My husband and I are in need of transportation to England." James looked at her in the corner of his eye when she referred to him as her husband.

"I can't take you all the way to England from here, but the port I'm going to has voyage ships, where you can find your transportation to England. I'll take you, for a fair amount of money."

"I've only seven shillings on my person."

"Make it ten and we'll have an accord."

She looked to James with concern. James gave her an assuring look, then looked back at the captain.

"I can provide you with three shillings, but you don't get the other seven until we've reached the next port."

The captain seemed to consider this for a moment, and then nodded his head.

"We have an accord. Welcome aboard the _Gentle Mare_."

Sarah nodded her head, and still held onto James.

"Thankyou sir."

"Best board now, we're about ready to leave. But I'll have those three shillings first."

James nodded and dug around in his pocket, finding three shillings and handed them to the captain as they boarded the ship.

* * *

**I know, short chapter and cliff hanger. But I'll update really soon!**


	7. Awkward moments and worry

Alright chapter seven! Still much more to come though. 

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own Sarah Miles.

* * *

_James nodded and dug around in his pocket, finding three shillings and handed them to the captain as they boarded the ship._

Just minutes later, James led Sarah over to the port side of the ship and slowly released his hold on her as she leaned her weight on the railing. She smiled at him and nodded, and he released his hold on her completely. James himself leaned on the railing as well, relaxing his body.

Together they watched as life on the deck became lively, as crew members prepared the ship to make way, every now and then getting a glance from the crew at their newly acquired passengers.

About fifteen minutes later, the _Gentle Mare_ had made-way and was cutting smoothly through the water. The ship was well named, for the ship sailed like a mare walking quietly through the woods with her foal.

Once he saw everything was ship shape, the captain passed the wheel to his first mate and walked over to where James and Sarah were still standing, except now they had turned to face the ocean.

"S'cuse me."

James and Sarah turned and faced him.

"We've started our journey. If things go smoothly, we should be arriving in the next port in four days. Everything seems to be in order so I'm going to show you to your room. If you would follow me please."

James and Sarah looked at each other when the captain turned his back. Room? One room? They hadn't thought of that. But, to keep suspicion from rising from the crew and the captain, James put his arm around Sarah's shoulders and took her hand in his free one, and they followed. Sarah was still having to lean on James you see.

They followed the captain below deck until they reached a room. The captain opened the door and motioned inside.

"Here you are. Just make yourselves comfortable, we won't be stopping for a few days." With that he walked away.

James and Sarah entered the room, James closing the door behind them. It was a small room, nothing fancy. There was a single bed pushed against the wall, a chair in the corner, and a window on the far wall with light blue cloth curtains.

They stood and looked at each other for a moment.

"You take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." James said as he helped her sit down on the bed.

"Well at least take one of the blankets and a pillow." There were at least three old blankets on the bed.

"Ok. I'll agree with you on that."

Sarah briefly stood up and took one of the two pillows off the bed and handed it to him, and then pulled off one of the blankets and handed it to him also. She then took off her cloak and laid it across the top of the chair that was in the corner. Noticing the curtains on the window were still open, she closed them and eased herself down on the bed once again.

James laid the blanket down on the floor a few feet from the bed, so if Sarah was in pain and needed help quickly, he would be able to get to her soon. He then put the pillow at the head of the blanket and began to take off his coat, glancing at Sarah.

She caught his gaze and chuckled.

"Nothing to be worried about. Go on, take off your vest as well. If we're going to be in here, we might as well be comfortable."

His face reddened and he removed his vest and tossed it across the chair with his coat and Sarah's cloak. Sarah removed her shoes and let down her hair, placing her ribbon on top of her shoes.

James still glanced at her with a red face as he removed his boots. Sarah let out another soft chuckle as she watched James try to un-tie the knot in his cravat, failing and getting more annoyed by the second.

"Come here James." She said with a smile.

He walked to her and she stood up, placing a hand on his chest to steady herself. Once her balance was gained, she removed her hand from his chest and un-tied the knot in his cravat with no trouble at all.

"There. That wasn't so difficult." She left the un-tied cravat loosely around his neck. "Why are you so nervous?"

He shook his head.

"I don't know." He said softly as he let out a sigh.

Sarah could see all the emotions in his eyes. Worry, fear, embarrassment, and a few other un-readable emotions. With a soft sigh, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested the side of her head on his chest. James, surprised, wrapped his arms around her and held her close, wanting nothing more than to protect her.

"Your exhausted James. You've been stressing yourself too much. I think you would feel much better if you got a few hours of sleep."

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"Alright?"

"Alright."

"Goodnight, James." She hugged him once more, and then let go and sat back down on the bed.

"Goodnight Sarah." He turned away and laid down on his blanket on the floor. Sarah blew out the candle, and the room was dark, with the exception of a sliver of moonlight shining through the small crack at the top of the curtains.

Just as James was about to nod off, he heard movement from Sarah's bed, then footsteps, then the rustling of blankets. Moments later he felt a blanket being draped over his legs and then pulled up to his shoulders.

"Did you think I was going to let you sleep without hardly any cover?" He heard Sarah whisper softly into his ear.

"But now you don't have much cover for warmth."

"Yes but I have a mattress _and_ a blanket. And I can use my cloak and your coat if I start to shiver. So, I'm fine. Go on to sleep now, I don't want to hear another word about it. Goodnight." He felt her run her fingers through his hair in one brief motion, and then heard her get up.

Before she got back in bed, she grabbed James' coat from the chair in the corner. Once she was in bed with the blanket up to her chest, she draped the coat across the top of her body and pulled it up to her chin.

"Sarah." She heard James say. "Thankyou."

"It was no trouble."

Slowly, the rocking of the ship lulled them on to dream land.

* * *

**Again, sorry for such a short chapter! But don't worry, I have big plans for the chapters to come! Please review!**


	8. Rain and Admiting

Hello and welcome to chapter eight! Sorry it took me so long to update, the new school year started a few days ago, and I've had homework every day. Since school has started, I won't get to update as much as I want, but I will update! I love this story, so I'm going to keep writing. Anyway, I would like to thank my reviewers, glad you like my story! I especially want to thank london vixen, NorringtonLover, and everyone else! Thank you! Here is a chapter for you.

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own Sarah Miles.

* * *

_Slowly, the rocking of the ship lulled them to dream land._

Sarah's blue eyes fluttered open, and she looked about her. The room wasn't much brighter than it was last night, it actually had a grey-ish tint to it.

She sat up, at the same time stretching, and looked out the window. It was raining. Not very heavily, but still, it was raining. She let out a sigh, an annoyed sigh. It was bloody raining!

Things seemed to be getting better and now, it was raining. She hated storms. When she lived in Port Royal, she would always be outside. She would either be sitting out in the gardens writing, or enjoying the pleasant weather, or riding her faithful grey mare.

Even when James would come over for a tea date, she was sure it would be set up outside. But, some days it would rain, and her plans would be ruined.

That's why she hated storms. That and it just had a gloomy mood to it. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't even hear James walk in and open the door and then close it again.

He stood and watched her, waiting for her to turn around and say something. But she didn't. She only mumbled to herself. The weather only left her with one thing to say...

"Oh dear." She thought aloud, thinking she was the only one in the room.

"Something wrong?" Sarah leapt in her place on the bed and immediately her pulse sped up.

"Oh! James, it's just you. You startled me." It was then that she noticed the tray of food in his hands. She looked at him with hopeful eyes. She hadn't eaten since last night.

"Uhm, I brought you breakfast from the mess hall. I didn't want to wake you, so I went and got you something to eat before the good food was taken."

"Oh, thankyou. Here, just set it down on the side of the bed." She scooted over and propped herself up against her one pillow and the headboard of the bed. "Why don't you pull that chair up to the side of the bed and sit with me while I eat?"

He only nodded and set the tray down on the side of the bed. He then grabbed the chair in the corner, which still had Sarah's cloak on it, and laid the cloak on the end of the bed while he positioned the chair next to Sarah and then sat down.

Sarah viewed the contents of the tray. A bowl of some sort of soup, a pint of water, and an apple. She picked up the apple and slowly began to nibble on it, then swallowed, then looked at James again.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Somewhere between Shipwreck Cove and the next port." They sat in silence. An uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

Sarah was about to take another bite of the scrumptious apple, when she heard a sound.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That sound. It sounds like something grinding on the bottom of the ship." The rain began to pound.

"I don't hear any..." He stopped in mid sentence. He could feel the vibrations of the grinding beneath his boots.  
Then he heard it. "Stay here, I'm going to see what's happening."

He abruptly walked out of the room. Sarah watched his fleeting figure.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not losing you again." She whispered.

Struggling, she got to her feet and grabbed her cloak, not giving one thought to her bare feet or her shoes that still sat on the floor. Slowly, she made her way to the deck, where she found a sopping wet James Norrington. They had to yell to be able to hear each other over the rain and wind.

"What are you doing?! I told you to stay in the room!"

"I'm not staying in there when you risking your life out here! What happened?"

"We hit some rocks, that's what the grinding was that we heard. We're trying to lower the boats so we can save all people on board."

"I want to help!"

"No! Your not physically able!"

"Well I'm not going to sit still while the ship is sinking!"

A wave washed over the deck, nearly knocking the two over the railing. They both stood fast and grabbed the very railing they were nearly washed over.

"Go find shelter! I'll come get you when the boats are lowered!"

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm not going to lose you again!"

Another wave washed over the ship, this time knocking the two overboard.

Water. Ocean water. That's all Sarah could see and feel. It stung her eyes, and burned her throat. It seeped in through the poorly stitched wound, making it harder for her to bare the already throbbing pain in her side. She looked around desperately for James, knowing he was looking for her.

With all her strength, she swam to the surface, grabbing onto a stray piece of wood. Her stinging eyes scanned the surface of the sea, looking for any trace of him. Then she saw him. He was about an arms length away from her, and beginning to sink. With her last bit of energy, she reached out and pulled him to the piece of wood and made sure he was secure by linking one of her arms with his. He was out cold, and in a few moments, so was she.

* * *

James awoke laying on his stomach. He opened his eyes, blinking, trying to focus in the darkness. He looked around, not recognizing his surroundings. He was laying in what he thought was sand, and he could make out the dark shadowy looming figures as palm trees all around. Was he back at Port Royal? He didn't see the fort, or any form of building what so ever.

His left arm felt particularly heavy, for some reason. Groaning, he lifted his head, and saw...a figure laying next to him, partially on top of his arm. Who was this? Who was laying on his arm and why? With a closer look he could tell it was a women.

Then he remembered. His memory was a little fuzzy, but he remembered. He was kind of arguing with Sarah when they had been swept over board. His arm was really beginning to hurt now. He could tell his arm had been asleep, but for how long? He turned over on his back, away from Sarah, pulling his arm out from under her, and fell asleep once again.

* * *

He groaned, opening his eyes he could tell he was under the shade of a palm tree.

"James?" It was faint, almost a whisper. "James?" Letting his head loll to the right, he could see Sarah sitting next to him.

"Where are we?" He said hoarsely.

"I don't know. I guess this is where we drifted off to."

He sat up and looked around. His thoughts and wonder of Port Royal were wrong. This looked like some little island that was off to the side. He tried to stand, but failed and fell back in the sand again.

"Careful, you have quite a bruise on the side of your face."

He lifted his hand and touched his left temple, wincing as a sharp pain rushed through that area.

"You've been asleep, part of the time unconscious since the ship wreck."

He just nodded and tried to stand up, this time being successful, and walked over to the shore. He stood still as the waves nipped at his boot covered feet, as he watched the horizon as if expecting a ship to appear. But, a ship didn't appear yet he still stood straight and still, listening, looking, burying himself in his thoughts.

"James?" He turned and faced her. "James, are you...angry at me?"

He furrowed his brows.

"Angry? No. Why ever would I be angry at you?"

"I'm the cause we're on this island in the first place. I should have gone and found shelter, and waited for you. But I stood and argued, and we were washed over board."

"No, it's not your fault. When a ship is sinking and your rushing to do everything you can, you never know how it will turn out"

They stood silently studying each other's faces.

"I...I didn't want to find shelter, because, I was afraid to let you out of my sight."

James furrowed his brows once again.

"Why?" He asked slowly.

"I was...afraid. I don't want to lose you again." She took a deep breath. "As long as we're alone and don't know how long we'll be stranded on this island I might as well tell you. I...James I love you!" She blurted.

He tensed and found himself not able to talk.

"James, I almost died! I shoved you out of the way when I saw you were about to get stabbed! I would think of you every day and night and constantly be on the look out for you when we were separated."

Tears had started to stream down her face as she stepped closer and looked him right in the eyes.

"I love you." She cupped his face in her hands and moved her face closer to his until their lips touched.

When she pulled away, they both had a somewhat look of shock and other emotions in their eyes.

"Do you feel the same way about me? Do you love me? Say it! Tell me! Please tell me if you still love me!" She whispered.

"Yes. Yes I love you!" He whispered back.

Sarah pulled him into another kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist. This time James wrapped his arms around her as well, pulling her closer. Gently he slid his hand to the back of her head and deepened the kiss for a few moments longer.

A few more moments later, they pulled away, and looked into the eyes of their lover.

* * *

**Yes! They admited how they feel about each other! Please review! I'll update as soon as I can, I have big plans for these two! Again, please review! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	9. Piracey Treason

Hello and welcome to chapter nine! (Yippie!) I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I truly am sorry. I've had homework every night and writer's block. It took me a while to come up with this so I hope you like it! I would like to thank my reviewers, londonvixon, NorringtonLover, and a special thanks to hamoonbeam. Whithout you hamoonbeam, this story wouldn't have gotten very far. Thanks! Lots of love, hugs and kisses right back at you! Now then, on to chapter nine!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own Sarah Miles.

* * *

_A few moments later, they pulled away, and looked into the eyes of their lover._

Night fell on the little island. The day had been seemingly short for our two stranded 'pirates', though it might have had something to do with the fact that both of them had been unconscious for more than half the day.

Now they sat. They had managed to start a fire before night-fall, and now sat huddled close to it as they munched on a crab that Sarah had run through with her dagger earlier in the afternoon.

"Crab meat is better than thought it." Sarah said as she scraped the last bit of crab meat from her half of the crab with her dagger.

James just nodded his head in agreement and swallowed the bit of meat he had been slowly chewing, still testing the taste of the meat though he had nearly finished his half of the crab. Crab was a little new to him, he didn't eat it that often, and he was unsure of how to approach this new kind of taste. It was food, though, and he was grateful for it.

He was rattled out of his thoughts when Sarah asked him a question "So, you don't specifically know where we are?"

He had momentarily stopped his taste testing to answer her."No. I don't. We're just somewhere between Shipwreck Cove and a port that trades goods." He stared at the fire, the light of the flames dancing across his face.

"We don't know where we are, and yet your so calm! How can you be so calm?!" Sarah asked with a little frustration at his solemness.

"We're on an island between Shipwreck Cove and a trading port. A goods ship is bound to see us sometime on their trade route."

If she thought about it, Sarah knew James' answer was very logical. "That's...logical. Good thinking." She blushed a bit from nearly going hysteric.

Noticing her blushing, James smoothly changed the subject.

"How's that wound coming?"

"Better. Though still burning a bit from salt water seeping in through the stitches."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"You could have died." He said with a hint of wonder in his voice.

"Pardon?"

"You could have died. You risked your life to save mine"

"What part of 'I love you' didn't you understand?" She said softly with slight humor. "When I said that, I meant I'm willing to do anything for you."

They sat. Slowly their faces came closer and they stole a kiss as the firelight danced across their skin. They stayed like that for a good few moments, and then pulled away.

Sarah smiled and got up from her place by the fire and went out a little ways and laid down in the sand.

"What are you doing?" James asked amused.

"Have you ever just laid back and looked at the stars?"

"I was always too busy to just lay back and look at the stars."

"Well, why don't you try it? Come along." She patted the sand next to her.

He got up and walked over to where she was, and laid down beside her, looking up at the sparkling stars in the sky.

"They really are a sight, aren't they?" She asked.

"They are. I should do this more often. As long as the company is this pleasant."

She turned and smiled at him. He turned and smiled at her, then they looked back to the stars. They gazed at the brilliant starry sky for a bit longer, before sleep claimed their tired bodies.

* * *

"Put that man there and dress his wound!"

"You! Sailor! Pass that rum to the doctor! He needs to use it on the patients!"

James and Sarah awoke to all of this racket. They lay still, not knowing what to expect. Sarah cracked her eyes open and looked around. Blue uniforms, blue red and yellow uniforms, and blue and yellow uniforms. East India Trading Company workers?

"James, what do you think has happened?" She whispered.

"I don't know, perhaps a shipwreck? There certainly are alot of wounded." He whispered back.

"East India Trading Company workers? Oh! They had that battle with the pirates! They must have lost! Look at all of them, there are so many!" She whispered excitedly. "Should we get up?"

"I don't know."

"I don't see any harm, they probably know were still alive." She sat up. So did James.

They got up and walked around.

"Admiral Norrington?"

James turned and saw it to be Groves.

"Yes. What has happened?"

"Terrible, sir. The pirates decided to have battle with a whole fleet of East India Trading Company ships. Lord Beckett agreed to it, thinking we could wipe them out with no trouble at all. We out numbered them, yet they still won!"

"What of Lord Beckett?" He growled inwardly after he spoak his name. He couldn't stand that man after finding out just how horrible he was.

"Alive. Barely." He was about to say more, when an officer of higher status walked up. "Commodore Grey, sir" He nodded to his superior.

"Groves, do you know who this man is? Do any of you gents know who this man is?" He said loudly so that all the men, walking around, and wounded men, could hear him.

"This is formerAdmiral James Norrington. He's the one that helped Captain Swann and her crew to escape the night before the battle. He's the reason you and your fellow Navy men are either wounded or dead. The lass is his lover and saved his life. They're both pirates. Norrington and lass, for treason to the Crown and helping pirates, your charges are death. Your four! Secure them!"

In the blink of an eye, two soldiers secured James and two others secured Sarah by the arms.

"Take them to the tree line!"

Roughly, they were drug over to the tree line of the palm trees and set in a standing position facing the ocean.

"Line up!" Commodore Grey bellowed at the same four soldiers. "Ready arms!" They pointed their guns at James and Sarah's necks. "Have you anything to say before your shot?"

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short. But I have more ideas flowing through my head, so it shouldn't take me long to update again. Review please! Or I'll make you walk the plank! No just kidding! But seriously, please review!**


	10. A Brilliant Idea and an Accident

Hello my dear readers! Thankyou londonvixon, NorringtonLover, Drakoleses, Batman'sSidekick, and hamoonbeam! You people rock! Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update chapter nine, I just got really busy with homework and all. Anyway, here's chapter ten! 

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own Sarah Miles.

* * *

_"Line up!" Commodore Grey bellowed at the same four soldiers. "Ready arms!" They pointed their guns at James and Sarah's necks. "Have you anything to say before your shot?"_

Sarah looked at the glistening bayonets before them, and then down the barrels that they were attached to. Commodore Grey stood infront of them, he hadn't moved out of the way yet.

"Well? Have you anything to say before we end your treason and pirating days?" Commodore Grey said in an all- to- seemingly- happy tone.

Sarah stood tensely, thinking. "M-may I pray?" She stuttered.

"Is that your last request, miss?" Grey asked in a bored tone.

"Yes sir, it is."

"Make it quick."

She nodded, and grabbed James' hand as she squatted down. Letting go of his hand once he had squatted next to her, she placed her hands on the sand. With her eyes, she motioned to the sand, and then to the soldiers and Commodore Grey. James nodded, and also placed his hands on top of the sand.

Sarah closed her eyes, and then took a deep breath. Opening her eyes again, she nodded at James. In one quick motion they jumped to their feet, throwing the sand in the soldier's and the Commodore's eyes.

They staggered back in pain and shock, two soldiers dropping their guns and rubbing their eyes, the others trying to stand fast, thinking of what to do as they stood in pain along with the Commodore, shaking their heads as if it would get the sand out.

Thinking quicker, Sarah grabbed one of the soldier's rifles and whacked him the face with the butt of the gun, James doing the same with the other. The Commodore tried to make a mad grab for Sarah, but, Sarah was quicker.

She shoved the Commodore back, accidentally shoving him into one of the bayonets, sending it through the center of his back and back out again through his stomach. She was stunned! She hadn't meant to do that! She watched as he fell to the sandy ground, staining it crimson.

"Come on!" She had heard James say.

He grabbed her arm and took off through the jungle, her stumbling, then re-gaining her balance and keeping up at a good fast pace. They could hear other running footsteps behind them, running on the leaf padded jungle floor. They ran...and ran. They were growing tired. Sarah risked a look over her shoulder. She couldn't see anyone, but she could see vines and bushes moving. They were getting closer.

"Quickly! In here!" Sarah said yanking James in the direction of a tree with a hollow trunk.

They fell into the tree trunk, and Sarah covered the opening quickly with a tall shrub. They sat, watching as the soldiers ran by.

They sat there for thirty minutes, and held their breaths as the soldiers walked past again, going back to 'camp'. They held their breaths even longer when one of the soldiers stopped right infront of their hideout. It was Groves. He let out a sigh and looked up at the sky, and then looked back to the path leading back to 'camp'.

He thought he heard a sound coming from the hollowed tree trunk, and narrowed his eyes and started to take a few steps toward the trunk.

"Groves! Come on! They want us back at camp now!" He heard someone yell from farther up the path. Sighing again and shaking his head, he walked away.

James and Sarah sat there, until the footsteps faded into nothing, and no voices could be heard. They stayed there for an hour, an hour and a half, until Sarah finally broke down. Tears began streaming down her face, and she laid her head on James' shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What is it?" He asked gently.

"I killed him." She said softly through tears.

"I know, you were very brave." He said, again in a gentle voice.

"But I didn't mean to! I didn't want to! It was a mistake!" She began to sob, and tried to muffle them a little by burying her face deeper in his shoulder.

He didn't know what to say. He sat and held her, stroking her soft strawberry hair. He listened as she quietly prayed, and then she looked up at him.

"Let's go." She said in a weak voice.

"Go where?"

"Just walk on. Surly there's something more on this island. Someway to get away perhaps. Let's just get as far away from the sailors as we possibly can."

"Alright." He whispered as he nodded understandingly.

They pushed the shrub out of the way, and hand-in-hand, walked through the jungle away from the direction they had come from.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I felt bad about leaving you hanging with the other chapter. More to come! Please review, I very much appreciate it!**


	11. Feeling Better and a Surprise

Welcome to chapter eleven! (Yeeha!) Thank you my reviewers, londonvixen, NorringtonLover, Batman'ssidekick, Drakoleses, and hamoonbeam. You people rock! Now then, on to chapter eleven! 

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own Sarah Miles.

* * *

They hadn't talked since they set foot out of the hollowed-out tree trunk. They had been walking for hours, and hadn't spoken a word. Night was drawing near making the jungle humidity drop, actually making it a bit chilly to our two stranded 'pirates'.

Sarah walked with that same solemn face, James walked along behind her, thoughts racing through his head just like they always do.

"It's getting dark." James said as he brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his eyes.

"I know, we need to find shelter before its too dark to see what's right infront of us."

They kept walking. Unfortunately, they couldn't really find any shelter, and night caught them in the middle of jungle, unsheltered, and vulnerable to anything.

"James?"

"Yes?

"Where are you?"

"Right here, behind you." He reached out and gently grasped her shoulder.

Sarah placed her hand over his and walked on. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" He asked as he reluctantly followed, not knowing what he might step or trip on.

"We're going to have to go off to the side, maybe just a little into the tree-line where we would be hidden by the brush should anyone come looking for us."

She put her free hand out infront of her, reaching out and feeling around in the darkness until her fingers brushed against the skin of a palmtree, then another, then another. Leaves and vines also came in contact with her shivering and seemingly delicate fingers.

"In here, quickly. We can burrow down in the leaves and brush for a little warmth."

She gripped his hand a little harder as she slowly walked between the trees and such, shuffling her feet through the thickness of the leaves and all, so as not to trip and fall flat on her face.

She could hear James shuffling his feet behind her also. They walked like this for a few long moments, Sarah with her hand extended out infront of her feeling around in the darkness, both of them shuffling their feet across the jungle floor so they wouldn't trip over a root or something while one gripped the other's hand.

It would've been funny to them, the strange way they were traveling, if they weren't shivering from the cold and trying to ignore their growling stomachs.

"Right here should be far enough. Just lie down somewhere and do what you must to get warm." She said as she released James' hand and got down on her hands and knees.

She began to feel around on the ground, feeling for anything hard that might make her sore as she tried to sleep. Feeling nothing hard, sharp or prickly, she laid down on the ground and began making herself comfortable. Once situated on her back, she looked up to find that James was still standing, watching.

"Are you going to stand there until daylight or get much needed sleep and energy?" Sarah said in a tired and weak voice.

Though it was dark, she could tell he had nodded. He laid down beside her, facing the way they had come and away from her. If anyone came through the tree-line he would see them. He probably wouldn't get any sleep anyway, what with his stomach growling and his body shivering.

He heard Sarah stir behind him, then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Were you harmed during our flee?" Sarah whispered.

"I wasn't touched. Were you harmed?" He said still facing their entrance/exit.

"Only mentally."

At this James turned over and faced her. "Sarah...Commodore Grey was as good as Lord Beckett. He served under me when he was a lieutenant. All he wanted was power."

"I still killed a man James." She said softly.

"In self-defense. You've nothing to worry about. Just try to get some sleep." He said as he gently stroked her cheek with a single finger. "Like you said, we're in dire need of sleep and energy."

"Goodnight James." She kissed the hand that belonged to the finger that was stroking her cheek and then rolled over on her side, letting out a small sigh as she closed her eyes.

James watched as she situated herself and smiled. He rolled over also and tried to relax his tired and stiff body.

* * *

The sunlight kissed his skin and caught a small gleam of his chocolate hair. His olive greens opened and he looked about, not recognizing his surroundings. Judging by the sun it was about eight o'clock in the morning. James sat up and looked around some more.

Now it was coming back to him. This was where they had stopped and hid to rest. He had finally convinced Sarah to get some sleep, and then he must have drifted off to sleep himself. Speaking of which, where was Sarah? He looked down to his right.

There she was. Still sound asleep. She was curled up in a ball, her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs.

_"How can she sleep like that?"_ He wondered._ "She looks so peaceful when she's asleep, I hate to wake her. But, we need to get_ _moving."_

He reached down and placed his hand on her shoulder, and gently shook her.

"Sarah? Sarah, we need to get moving. Wake up." He said softly.

She stirred, burying her face deeper into her knees, making a small muffled moan. Then she was still again.

"Sarah, it's time to shove off. We need to find a way off the island." He said a bit louder, once more shaking her shoulder.

This time she shoved his hand away. "Five more minutes father! I don't want to get ready for the ball yet!" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, we're not going to a ball in the middle of nowhere, and I most certainly am not old enough to be your father!" He said loudly in an amused voice. This would be good.

At this comment Sarah's eyes shot open and she tried to stand up rather too quickly, making her head hurt which made her dizzy, causing her to fall on her bum with an 'umph'!

"What was that for? All you had to do was shake me!" She said annoyed.

James couldn't help but chuckle. She looked so cute when something got on her nerves.

"I didn't do anything my dearest and no, it takes a bit more than shaking you to wake you up."

Sarah studied the amused look on his face and began to laugh. "Father always said I would probably sleep through a stampede of animals through our home."

They lightly laughed together and then James stood up and held out his hand. "Come along, we need to get a move on."

She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. "Right, let's get a move on."

* * *

"We're walking around in circles!" Sarah said. "We've passed that same spider web ten times!"

"All spider webs look the same." James panted. They had been walking for how long now?

"Let me lead the way." Sarah suggested.

"So you know your way around an island we've never been on?" James asked sarcastically.

"I'll stop walking around in circles I know that!" She teased.

"Well then, lead the way miss." He panted again.

"Gladly."

She walked out infront of him and took in their surroundings.

"Uhm, let's go this way." She said as she pointed in a random direction.

James just rolled his eyes and followed as she took the lead.

* * *

"Well, I have something nice and something horrid to tell you James." Sarah said as she stopped and wiped some sweat off her brow.

"And what would that be?" James said also stopping to take in a deep breath.

"We're lost."

"I knew that. But what's the nice news?"

"We're not going around in circles anymore!" She said playfully.

James just gave her _the look_. At this look, Sarah came up with a quick reply. "I was just trying to lighten the situation up a bit."

At this his eyes softened. "Alright, let's keep moving. Lead the way."

She furrowed her brows. "Why me?"

"We haven't been walking around in circles since you took the lead. Just keep doing whatever you were doing."

Her eyes brightened. "Alright. Uhm, this way." Again she pointed in a random direction.

With another sigh James began to follow.

* * *

"I'm beginning to think we're going around in circles again." James said with an un-readable emotion behind it.

"Well...what's that?" Sarah said, worry rising within her chest.

It sounded like a bunch of footsteps...and people talking...and laughter. Through the brush James could see people...dressed as villagers. They watched the villagers for a while. They seemed harmless...children running about, teens or older grooming beautiful horses. Some people sat outside of their small wood and straw and homes, munching on fruit.

"They don't seem to be a threat." Sarah whispered. "Come on."

Cautiously they exited the safety of the brush, and entered the village. To their surprise, the children just gave them a glance, saw no weapons on James or Sarah, and then went back to running around. The teens or older grooming the horses glanced up and smiled at them, and then went back to grooming.

Sarah and James kept cautiously walking, waiting for anything to happen, when James ran into a man.

"Oi! Watch it!" The man said with a swaying motion of his body.

That voice, it couldn't be! He looked at the man again. Red bandanna, black dread locks, swaying upper body motion...

"SPARROW?!"

"NORRINGTON?!"

* * *

**Surprise! I decided Captain Jack Sparrow should have a part in this story. Did I surprise you? Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update. I hope I didn't make James seem a little out of character. If I did, please let me know, but be nice please! I also hope that you like Sarah's new personality. I want her to be happy again, so I helped her move on out of her depressed and pain-filled state. This is where you get to see her true personality, so I hope you like her! Please review! I appreciate it much when you do! Again, please let me know if you like the 'new' Sarah, and please let me know if I wrote James a little out of character. Thanks!**


	12. An Accord and Another Surprise

Hello and welcome to chapter twelve! I want to thank my reviewers, NorrintonLover, londonvixen, Batman'ssidekick, Drakoleses, and hamoonbeam! Now, on to chapter twelve! 

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own Sarah Miles.

* * *

"SPARROW?!"

"NORRINGTON?!"

James was the first to re-gain his composure. "What are you doing here?"

"I think I should be asking you that former Commodore." It was then that he noticed Sarah standing behind James, peering over his shoulder.

"And who might this be?" He asked with interest and a smile in Sarah's general direction.

He started to walk over to her when he was stopped by a simple glare from James. "She's none of your concern." He used his Commodore-ly voice.

"Ok mate, no need to get all protective and what all. Just curious." Jack waved his arms around in a defensive manner as he said this.

"And it's curiosity that usually gets people into trouble." James said in an accusing voice.

"James, maybe he knows where we are. Ask him." Sarah whispered so that only James could hear her.

"Do you know where we are?" He asked plainly.

Now a smile spread across Jack's face, and his gold teeth reflected the last of the remaining daylight.

"Coming to o'l Jack for help, ay? You chase me around the world and then come to me wanting to know your whereabouts? Alright fine since I'm deeply flattered that said former Commodore would actually come to me for help of knowledge of his whereabouts. You know I think..."

"Just get on with it Sparrow!" James said annoyed.

"Alright! Alright! No need to get all impatient. We just happen to be standing on the island of Aotearoa."

"Ao what?" Sarah said worriedly as she gently grasped James' arm, coming out from behind him a little.

"Aotearoa. Lovely island. Nice and exotic."

"I still don't know where we are." James said with somewhat of a questioning sound in his voice.

"And why does it matter, former Commodore? Just enjoy your stay, speaking of which, is why I'm here. Now if you'll excuse me..." He tried to turn and walk away only to feel someone grasp his shoulder and roughly spin him around.

"You're not going anywhere Sparrow."

"I'm not?"

"No. I...I've got a bargain to make with you." He said through gritted teeth. He hated asking for favors, especially from someone like Jack.

Jack's eyes brightened and his grin re-appeared. "Ah, asking for another favor from o'l Jack now are we?"

"Just...come over here." He turned to Sarah. "I'll be back in a moment." Then he and Jack walked off over to the side where they had a little privacy.

"Now, what's this little bargain of yours?" Jack asked with a smile, again showing his gold teeth.

"Do you have the Black Pearl?"

"I have. Why?"

"I need you to take me to the nearest port. You don't have to drop anchor, just put us out in a row boat a few yards from the port, that's it."

"We? So she is your bonny lass! Well done former Commodore, never thought you had it in you!"

"Will you do it or not?" James was getting a little more annoyed at this point.

"I don't see anything in it for me mate."

"I'll be one of your deck hands. Once we reach our destination, you'll never hear from me again."

Jack seemed to consider this. He stood and thought for a moment, then another smile appeared on his face.

"You'll be my deck hand?"

"That's right."

"So I'll get to push you around a little?"

"I suppose." He didn't sound at all happy about this. He'd already gone through it before, he didn't want to do it again.

"Then I'll never have any trouble out of you again once I leave you at the next port?"

"That's part of the deal."

"Former Commodore, you have an accord." He held his hand out for James to shake it.

James grasped his hand and yanked him a little too close for his or Jack's comfort and spoke in a low voice, "And you won't go anywhere near Sarah."

"No need to get all protective mate! I won't go anywhere near your bonny lass."

At this James released his death grip on Jack's hand and took a step or two away.

"How long will it be before we're ready to shove off?"

"Not until tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

"Is there a sheltered place we can stay until tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, I'll find you a place, just give me a few moments." With that, he walked off and went looking for one of the village members.

James walked over to Sarah.

"What was that all about?" Sarah asked as she laced her fingers with his.

"He's going to take us to the nearest port."

Her eyes brightened. "When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

"In exchange for...?"

"I have to be his deck hand for the voyage. When he leaves us at our destination, he'll never hear from me again."

Right after James finished his sentence Jack walked up, accompanied by a villager. It was a women, about Sarah's height, with black hair, brown eyes, and dark tanned skin. One thing that was unusual about her though, was that her face was tattooed all over.

Green ink swirled all over her face in various patterns. When Sarah and James looked around, they noticed that almost all of the villagers had the green tattoos on their faces, and some of them even had the green inked pattern tattooed around their biceps.

"Ahem." Jack tried to regain the attention of the bewildered wandering eyes infront of him. "Ahem!" He repeated louder.

Finally James and Sarah gave him their attention. "Former Commodore, bonny lass, this is Maata. She has agreed to let you stay in her humble abode for the night. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to take care of, such as me crew. Be sure to be up bright and early in the morning. If your late, well, I'll just leave you here. Ta." With that, he walked away.

That left James and Sarah standing there with a total stranger. She seemed friendly, with her soft eyes and kind smile.

"Good afternoon." She said. Her voice was a soft, kind voice. "I'm Maata. May I know your names?" She asked politely.

Sarah smiled at her and answered just as politely. "I'm Sarah, and this man here is James."

James also smiled at her. "Good afternoon Miss Maata."

"Please, just Maata. Nice to meet you. It is not often that I get visitors, let alone help them."

"It is much appreciated that you're willing to help complete strangers Maata." Sarah said genuinely.

Maata kept the smile on her face. "If I was in your position, I would want someone to help me too. Would you like to see where you will be staying?"

The two just nodded. Maata turned and started to walk down the dirt opening that served as a sort of street, with small cabin-like huts made from wood with thatch roofs. There was a hut on each side, all of them very spaced out. There were only about ten of these cabin-like huts anyhow, so it was a very small village.

She walked to the last hut on the left of the path and walked up on the porch and opened the door. "Follow me." She said.

The two followed her into the house. It had three rooms. The entrance room was the living room area with a fire place, and the room sort of spread out into the kitchen. To the left of all this was another room, a bedroom supposedly, with its door shut. To the right of the living room/kitchen was another bedroom, also with its door shut.

"Would you like something to eat?" Maata asked sweetly.

At this both Sarah and James' eyes brightened. When was the last time they had had a decent meal?

"Yes please." James said politely.

"I'm afraid all I have to offer right now is a bit of soup."

"Anything will do, just as long as its good and filling." Sarah told her with a smile.

Maata smiled back. "Alright, I'll prepare it right away." She said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

* * *

"How are you enjoying your meal?" Maata said as she got up from the small table in the kitchen-like area of the room and put her bowl on a ledge to be cleaned later.

"Wonderful to a stomach that hasn't seen a decent meal in days." Sarah said as she also got up and placed her bowl next to Maata's.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now I know others enjoy it instead of only myself." She finished her sentence with a chuckle. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go on to bed. You two can share the other bedroom. The sheets are clean so you have nothing to worry about. Goodnight." She walked to the bedroom on the left and closed the door behind her.

Sarah looked over at James, who was already looking at her. She walked over to him and sat down next to him at the table.

"Once again someone thinks we're married." James said as he spooned the last bit of his soup in his mouth.

"Once again we're sharing a room." She stared at her hands that were folded infront of her on the table.

James got up and put his bowl on the ledge with the others. "Shall we retire as well?"

Sarah nodded. She got up from the table and they entered their room, shutting the door behind them as they looked around.

"You get the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." James had already grabbed a pillow and one of the blankets off the bed and laid them on the floor in a corner.

"If you insist."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With that they both went to their place and laid down.

* * *

How late was it? She couldn't tell. Sarah turned this way and that, still not able to fall asleep. Why couldn't she sleep? Maybe it was excitement that they were getting off this island and were heading to England, part of the way anyway, the next day.

Maybe if she went out and looked at the stars, that always helped her relax. She tossed back the covers and headed for the door, when she caught sight of James, sleeping peacefully. She smiled and walked over to him, kneeling down beside him. She ran her fingers through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes and tucking stray strands behind his ear. She leaned down and kissed his temple, and then got up and headed outside.

* * *

James awoke when he thought he heard a door close. He looked up and saw that Sarah wasn't in her bed anymore. He sat up and found that she was nowhere in the room. He got up and opened the door, poking his head out to see if she was in the living room/kitchen. She wasn't.

He walked out into the room and to the front door. He quietly opened it and looked out on the porch. There she was. She looked to be stargazing. He smiled and walked out on the porch, closing the door behind him.

"Sarah?" He whispered.

She turned with a start, gasping, and then she realized who it was. "James, you startled me again. Let's see, how many times is that?" She said as she smiled.

"Twice now?" He said as he smiled back. "Were you stargazing?"

"Yes, I was." She said as she turned to where her back was facing him and looked at the stars again. "It helps me to relax."

"So you couldn't sleep either?" He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, joining his hands on top of her stomach.

"No. I don't know why." She placed her hands on top of his and rested her body against him, laying her head back against his chest.

"Maybe your just a little excited." He looked down at her just as she brought her gaze to him. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Perhaps." She replied. She brought one of her hands to the side of his face and lightly kissed him.

They smiled, and their faces inched closer until their lips met. Seconds later they pulled apart and James whispered "I love you." and then their lips joined again. They stayed like that for quite some time, and then pulled apart. James rested his head on top of hers, and they just stood, holding each other.

"James...what are we going to do when we get to England?" She asked as she looked into his eyes again.

"I...I don't know." He was silent for a moment. "Sarah, you know we keep saying 'we'."

She stopped to consider this for a moment. "We do, don't we?" She said slowly.

"Yes, we do. Is there a place _we_ can stay, what are _we_ going to do when _we_ get to England. Both of us are saying that one word...we." He took a deep breath and released his hold on her.

Sarah turned around and looked at him with concern in her eyes. "James?"

He took her hand in his and got down on one knee. Sarah gasped as her eyes filled with shock and hope, and more love.

"James!" She whispered.

"Sarah." He seemed to struggle just saying her name. "Sarah, will you marry me?" He watched as her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes!" She squeaked out. "Yes of course! Why would I say otherwise?" She grinned.

He smiled and got back to his feet. With one swift motion he pulled her into his embrace and picked her up, spinning her around in his arms as she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He then set her back down on her feet, and cupped the side of her face with one hand as he kissed her again.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes and smiled, then began to trail kisses down her neck, and then claimed her lips again. Finally, they pulled away and Sarah began to laugh as she hugged him.

"What's so funny?" James asked amused as he held her to him.

"I didn't think I would ever be this happy again."

He thought about what all she had been through, and held her tighter as if to protect her from the bad memories.

"Maybe we should sit down, before I faint." Sarah said with a small chuckle in her voice.

"We don't want that." James agreed and they sat down on the porch, leaning against the house.

Soon they fell asleep as the sounds of bugs singing their songs lulled them to sleep.

* * *

**Yes! Their getting married! Yeah! Okay, for those of you who don't know, Aotearoa is another name for New Zealand. The locals of New Zealand call it Aotearoa, which means 'Long White Cloud'. Some of the locals do wear the green tatoos on their faces, for tradition. Please take note that I said SOME of the locals do, not all of them! Anyway, please review! I appreciate it when you do!**


	13. Life as a Deckhand

Welcome to chapter thirteen! I would like to thank my reviewers NorringtonLover, londonvixen, Batman'ssidekick, and Drakoleses! YOU PEOPLE ROCK!!! I'm sorry this update took so long, I got busy. Very busy. Anyway, I hope you like it! 

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own Sarah Miles.

* * *

Soon the sound of bugs singing their songs lulled them to sleep. 

James awoke to an unfamiliar weight on his chest and stomach. He looked down to find Sarah, sound asleep. Her head was resting on his chest and one of her arms was slung across the top of his stomach. He also found that one of his arms was draped across her back and his hand was resting on her waist.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head and took in the scent of her hair. She stirred, raising her head and resting it on his shoulder, and then got still once more. He was about to kiss her forehead, when he realized...someone was standing infront of them.

"Once again, I say well done former Commodore!" Jack said smiling that smile that showed his gold teeth.

"Hush Sparrow! You're going to wake her up!"

"Right, we don't want her waking up to your face, now do we?"

"I think his face is a lovely something to wake up to." Sarah said as she lifted her head from James' shoulder.

Jack looked from Sarah to James again. "Wow mate, she really likes you."

"Love." She corrected him.

"Alright then. I'm just going to walk away now. Be at the ship in ten minutes, or we'll leave you here." He walked away.

James looked down at Sarah. "Sorry he woke you."

"It's alright, I needed to wake up anyway. Help me to my feet, please?"

"Yeah." James got to his feet and pulled Sarah up along with him, hearing her giggle as he did so.

They walked down the stairs and joined hands once they were on the dirt path. They could see the Black Pearl. It was anchored at the bottom of the hill. They could see Jack making last minute check-ups on the ship and then watched as he started to make his way up the gangplank. Sarah began to giggle. James raised his eyebrows in amusement and smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"Race you there!" She quickly released his hand and took off running down the hill.

James just laughed and took off right behind her. By the time they were within ten feet of the gangplank, James had not only caught up with Sarah, but had his arms around her waist trying to stop her.

He stumbled.

Well, since he had Sarah in his arms, she went down with him. They rolled a few feet and stopped at the end of the gangplank, still in each other's arms. James sat up and Sarah sat up with him.

"Sarah! Are you alright? Were you harmed?" He said alarmed.

He relaxed a little when she burst out laughing and only hugged him tighter to her as she laughed into his chest. When he saw no harm had been done, James started to laugh as well. They're nice little laughing fit was interrupted, though, when Jack's voice rang out from the deck of the Black Pearl.

"Oi! This isn't the time or place for that! Wait until you have a room!"

Sarah looked up at Jack, still laughing. "It's not like that!"

"Then stop flirting and get your bums up here before we shove off without you!"

At this James and Sarah scurried to their feet and up the gangplank.

"Norrington! Get your self up one of the masts and help unfurl the sails!"

Norrington nodded and proceeded in climbing up one of the shrouds.

* * *

Due to the amount of crewmen Jack had, the sails had been un-furled in no time. James climbed back down the rigging and found Sarah standing at portside, watching him. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, and he began walking in her direction. 

He was abruptly stopped, though, when Jack shoved a rag and a bucket of soapy water in his hands.

"Deck hand, start by scrubbing the deck. When you finish with that, I want you to check the row boats and make sure they're safely secured. Once that's done, stake out in the crow's nest. When I think you've done enough looking-outying stuff, I'll send someone up to take the next shift. Ta." He walked off leaving James with a rising temper.

"Just relax, it was part of the deal remember?" Sarah said as she ran a single finger back and forth on his shoulder. She wanted to laugh when the expression on his face stayed angry but his eyes softened when she caressed his shoulder. "It's only for a little while!" She said softly with a giggle.

She let her fingers move up his shoulder and massage the back of his neck. She chuckled when his angry expression fell completely and he leaned into her touch.

"Go on now, best get started before he yells at you again." She smiled as she slowly removed her hand.

"I'll give him something to yell about." He grumbled as he walked away.

Sarah just laughed at his comment and watched him as he got down on his hands and knees and began scrubbing the deck.

* * *

James' knees were sore. It had taken him a while to finish his share of scrubbing. He had checked the row boats once, but with Jack being Jack, he told James to check them three more time and more thoroughly each time. Now James was finally in the crow's nest. After all of his chores, it was night by the time he made it to Jack's last order of the day. 

Gosh he was sore! Tired too. His current state wasn't helping him stay alert or aware. He looked up at the sky. Rain clouds. The further ahead he looked, the darker they got.

Great.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he sat down and slumped against the side of the crow's nest. This was going to be a long night. Soon his eyelids grew heavy, and he found himself fighting for consciousness. The battle didn't last long, though, and his heavy eyelids closed.

Shifting to where most of his body was laying on the bottom of the crow's nest and his shoulder blades and head were pressed against the side of the semi-circular side of the crow's nest, he was soon lulled to sleep by the sound of the waves lapping against the sides of the ship.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Slightly younger Captain James Norrington stood in the center of the deck of his ship, 'The Dauntless'. They were docked in Port Royal for the time being, until they had to shove off on another patrol. He watched all the sailors move about, seeing that each and every one of them did their duty and did it right._

_Something on the docks caught his eye though. A young adult, a woman to be exact. Miss Miles. Miss Sarah Miles. A very slight smile, if not just one corner of his lips, turned upward in the most unnoticeable of smiles and then disappeared in a quick second._

_He walked over to the side of the ship and placed his hands on the railing. His face was stony but his eyes were soft and kind. He watched as she stared at his ship in awe. Again, a brief smile tugged at the corners of his lips. She was beautiful, dressed in a velvet silk dress that hugged the curves of her thin yet fit body, with long sleeves that came to her wrists stopping above her hands._

_Her hairstyle was simple, her not long but not short strawberry hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She stood with her hands linked behind her back, her soft baby blues flicking every which way studying his marvelous ship. Her eyes met his. They both froze. Was he so intrigued by her that he couldn't even raise his hand and wave it in a friendly manner?_

_A smile._

_She smiled a beautiful smile at him, and waved. He smiled back, though it was brief and also waved. She started to walk away, not noticing the sailors carrying the very long and wide crate infront of her._

_"Uh Miss Mi..."_

_He didn't speak quick enough. The side of the crate knocked her into the cool water of the bay. Eyes wide James ran down the gangplank and was at the docks before Sarah had resurfaced._

_"Miss Miles are you alright?" he asked her once she had resurfaced and grabbed the side of the dock._

_He hauled her out of the water and turned her over on her back, supporting her with his arm against her shoulder blades as he sort of propped her up a little as she laid there on the ground._

_Baby blues met olive greens and they stared at each other for a few breathless moments, until Sarah realized her hand was resting on his chest. She quickly drew it away._

_"Uhm..." Se started before realizing that she and James weren't alone, noticing the small crowed of sailors that had gathered around them._

_James looked up also. "She's fine, just go about what you were doing before."_

_When none of the sailors moved, James got a little impatient. "Back to your duties that's an order! Or it will be lashes for all of you!"_

_Quickly the sailors drew away, going about their business. Baby blues met olive greens once again._

_"Miss Miles, are you alright?"_

_She stared at him. He sounded genuinely concerned, maybe even a hint of worry in his voice._

_"U-uhm, yes. Yes I'm fine. I only feel like a fool for such an un-graceful fall right infront of you and your crew." She smiled and released a quiet and small nervous chuckle._

_"Non-sense, it's nothing to worry about. You need to get into something dry, though, before you catch a cold."_

_"Right. Would you help me up please?"_

_He nodded._

_She wanted to take it in and continue laying there when she felt his strong arms wrap around her shoulders and waist as he readied to get her to her feet. But alas, in just moments she felt her body being gently lifted, and once again she was standing. But, she still felt the warmness of his arms around her body. Confused, she looked up at him._

_"Are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit unsteady." He said softly._

_"Uh...I'm...I guess I'm still a bit...You're right, I must get into something dry." She stuttered._

_"Would you like for someone to escort you to your estate Miss Miles?"_

_"No thankyou, that won't be necessary. And please, call me Sarah. Good day Captain..."_

_"Just James if you please. It's only fair."_

_"Right. Good day James."_

_With that James took his arms from around her and she scurried off. Again a brief smile caressed his lips as he watched her scurry away. He turned away though when she glanced at him over her shoulder._

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"James?" Someone was gently shaking his arm. "James?"

He opened his eyes and met those same baby blues from his dream/memory.

"Well? Do you want out of the crow's nest or not?" Sarah said playfully.

"You mean Sparrow sent you to do the next shift?!" Anger was building in him. He was going to kill that man!

"No dear, relax!" She said laughing.

"Then who's taking the next shift?" He didn't know why he was concerned.

"Gibbs. He's waiting on the deck for you to come down."

"Oh. Right." He got to his feet and waited for Sarah to climb down a little before he started down himself.

Once on deck, Gibbs was there to greet them.

"Sarah. Commodore." He smiled.

"Gibbs." They said in unison as they walked past him.

The started for the stairs leading below deck, when it started to rain. The two looked up at the sky.

"Inside, before we catch a cold." James said.

"A cold?" Sarah said as she furrowed her brows. "Since when did you start worrying about catching a cold? What were you dreaming about?"

"One of our moments shortly after we first met. Remember? You were knocked into the water."

She smiled. "Oh yes. "You must get into something dry before you catch a cold." I remember." She put her arm around his waist. "Come on, before we catch a cold."

They smiled at each other and went below to the crew's quarters.

* * *

Once in the crew's quarters, James and Sarah immediately heard loud snoring. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows, and walked to the back of the room where there were two empty hammocks. 

"I'll take top you take bottom." Sarah said climbing in the top hammock.

James just nodded and flopped himself down in the bottom hammock. Finally, relaxation. Sweet, sweet relaxation.

But, we all know that sweet moments don't last as long as we want them to.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! STORM! HURRY! WE NEED TO GET THE SAILS TIED UP!" Jack's voice rang out in the crew's quarters.

Sarah jumped down out of her hammock to find James struggling to get out of his.

"Just roll out of it!" She said as she grabbed the sides of his hammock and shoved it sideways, dumping out an even more alert James.

"Come on!" She said grabbing his arm and half dragging him to the deck.

"I'm perfectly capable of running on my own Sarah!" James said as he yanked his arm out of her hand once they were on deck.

"Now isn't the time to argue! We'll discuss your physical abilities later!" She yelled over the wind and noise of the storm.

Right away their clothing was soaked through as big raindrops pelted their bodies. The wind blew relentlessly making it seem colder then it already was, making it even more difficult for the crew to try and work the ship to safety.

"Secure the cannons to the sides!" Someone yelled.

James and Sarah were on it in seconds. James pushed a cannon as far as he could to the side and Sarah tightened the rope that was already attached to it. They went to another and did the same thing, then another, and so on.

It was at the last cannon they were securing, though, that a small piece of the foremast fell and scraped the side of James' face, and another piece knocked him in the shoulder. He was already soaked to the bone so he didn't feel the blood seeping out of his wounds before he fell to the deck unconscious.

* * *

The right side of his face and a small section of his right shoulder were throbbing, and he didn't know why. James opened his eyes to find himself in a dimly lit room, lying on his back. He winced at the pain in his shoulder when he tried to sit up, and quickly sucked air through his teeth. 

He regretted sucking in air so quickly, though, because it tickled the back of his throat, sending him into a violent coughing fit.

"Here. Drink." He heard a soft voice say as he felt a cup being pressed to his lips.

He drank slowly, carefully, until he had drained the cup. Once he felt it being pulled from his lips, he looked to his right and unsurprisingly saw Sarah sitting beside him.

"Just lay down and be still please." Sarah said as she put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down on his back.

Her hand was on his flesh. He looked down and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked back at Sarah with a confused look on his face.

"I had to remove your coat and shirt so I could clean your wounds."

"Wounds?"

"Yes. A couple of pieces from the foremast fell and hit you in the face and shoulder. You're lucky you didn't lost an eye or an arm...or worse." Sadness filled her eyes and she just sat there. After a few moments, she shook her head and grabbed a wet rag.

Gently, she started dabbing his shoulder wound. He winced and grunted.

"Shhhh." Sarah tried to sooth as she continued to clean.

The wound started at the base of his neck and extended halfway down his shoulder, and then went downward across the top of his collar bone. It was definitely going to leave a scar. At least two or three layers of his skin were gone, and the very tender flesh and tissue were showing through.

The wound on his face wasn't so bad. It started just under the hairline of his right temple, and extended a little under his cheekbone coming very dangerously close to his eye, touching the very end of his eyebrow. It was more a scrape than a flesh wound, and would probably be gone in a month or so. He winced again as she applied more pressure, then shot up in a sitting position as another couple of violent coughs erupted and hurt his throat even more.

Sarah rested her free hand on his forehead. "Oh dear." She whispered.

James turned to her with his brows furrowed. "What is it?"

"Fever. I'm afraid when you got wet you spent too much time in the wind and got too cold. Your wounds made you more vulnerable, so your in a worse state than you should be."

"So what..." He coughed again. "So what do I have?"

"I don't know." She said worriedly in a soft voice. She took his hand in hers. "I think it best if you get some sleep. It will help."

He nodded and laid back down. Sarah continued to clean his wounds. For awhile she thought he was asleep. He had stopped flinching and wincing and his breathing had become slow and steady, instead of fast paced and frantic. He did wheeze occasionally though, that worried her a bit.

She noticed him stealing a look at her face every now and then, and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"I thought I told you to get some sleep James." She said sort of laughing. "Not stare at me when you think I'm not looking." Her smile widened when he didn't answer her but just smiled right back up at her. "Well, sit up. I need to wrap your wounds any way." She said. He sat up but without much ease, and Sarah started to wrap his shoulder with soft white strips of torn cloth.

* * *

"I'm not going to wrap your head wound, it should be just fine on its own. Not much more than a scrape really." She smiled at him again. 

He smiled back and started to kiss her, but remembered his unknown illness and drew her into a warm embrace instead. They just sat there, holding each other on the floor. Sarah rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, and the flow of air entering and leaving his lungs. She could still hear him wheezing, and it worried her even more.

She was about to say something when none other than Captain Jack Sparrow walked in. "Uhm...am I interrupting something?" He said awkwardly when he saw that James was not wearing a shirt and the two were embracing on the floor.

"Once again Captain, it's not like that. What do you need?" She said tiredly without lifting her head from James'  
chest.

"What's wrong love? Why aren't you being your normal witty smart-alecky self, eh?" He said as he walked up to the two.

"Just tired. Been looking out for this one." She said as she nodded in James' direction. "He has a fever."

"Oh? Come to think of it...you do look bloody awful mate. Maybe we should just throw you overboard now former-Commodore."

"Get out Sparrow." James said coldly.

"Fine mate! That's the last time I come to check on you! Just wondering about your well being and you throw me out like that. Can't a man ever get some respect anymore? Now I..."

"Just get out Sparrow!" James said raising his voice.

"Alright!" Jack said as he flailed his arms around in a defensive manner and went back up on deck.

They sat there for a few more moments, quietly. Sarah looked up at him and he looked her in the eyes.

"He's right you know. You do look terrible." She said softly. "I'm scared for you. I can't lose you again...I wouldn't be able survive. I wouldn't even try to." She whispered as tears flowed down her cheeks.

James wiped the tears off her cheeks with the top of his index finger and pulled her closer. "You can't think like that. I'm going to get well and you won't have to worry about losing me to illness."

"Well...I can't help but worry." She said as she smiled. "But if we want you to get well, you're going to need to get some sleep. Now lay down and relax, do you hear me?"

"Yes dear." He said as he smiled. He then put his shirt on and laid down. Sarah spread an extra blanket across his body and pulled it up to his chest.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight dearest."

She stayed there beside him, smiling down at his relaxed form while she stroked his hair until he fell asleep.

* * *

**Lovely, James is sick, and we don't even know what he's sick with. (Yet) How long will it take him to get over this illness, or will he even get over it at all? Will he live to get married? Is Sarah going to fall apart from worry? We don't know. So anyway, please tell me if I did Jack or James out of character, please. PLEASE REVIEW! IT REALLY HELPS ME WHEN YOU DO! Thanks! Hey, can I get a YEEHA! for my longest chapter so far?!**


	14. Things finally get better

Hello! Thankyou to my reviewers Dutchess Norrington, londonvixen, Drakoleses, Batman'ssidekick, and Commodore Cuddles! I really appreciate your reviews! Special thanks to Dutchess Norrington for your help and suggestions! On to chapter fourteen!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own Sarah Miles.

* * *

_She sat there stroking his hair until he fell asleep._

Sarah was sitting in a chair next to James' sleeping form. She herself had drifted off to sleep, her upper body slumped over so that her elbows rested on top of her legs, her face buried in her hands. She had been up with James almost all of the night, constantly giving him water to drink after he coughed.

She had to change his bandages as well, both blood and sweat soaking them through. The wound had finally stopped bleeding, and was now just numb and tender. James didn't really get more than at least three hours worth of sleep, constantly going through violent coughing fits, and coughing himself awake. Sarah probably didn't even get a full one hour of sleep, worry, stress and fear keeping her awake.

James coughed again. Sarah woke up. She was a mess. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was sticking to her face and scalp. She had torn a small piece from the bottom of her dress so she could at least tie her hair back. That cooled her off a little, but not much.

She got out of her chair and kneeled down next to James on the floor. His shirt was drenched with sweat and stuck to him revealing a little of his well built chest and torso through the white cloth. His hair was also drenched and stuck to his scalp, and red outlined his eyes, making them jump out on his pale face.

Sarah reached out and gently rested her hand on his forehead. "Lovely." She thought.

He felt even warmer than he did last night when all of this started. His fever was growing worse. Warily, Sarah grabbed a rag from the bucket of water beside her and wiped James' face, neck, and what could be seen of his chest with his shirt on.

His eyes opened. James squinted up at the figure looming over him.

"Sarah." He whispered.

"I'm here James." She said softly.

"I need something to drink."

She nodded and grabbed a bottle she had filled with water that was sitting next to the bucket. James weakly supported himself on his elbows as Sarah put the bottle to his lips and tipped it up, sending the soothingly cool liquid across his tongue and against his throat as it headed for his stomach.

He nodded, and she pulled the bottle away. He laid back down and continued looking at her through completely open eyes now. Despite her state, she still looked beautiful to him. He took her hand in his.

"Don't worry dear. Please don't worry anymore." He tried to sooth. "Why don't you go up on deck and get some fresh air for a bit? Go on, you've been in that chair and on the floor all night. You deserve to relax."

She nodded as a few tears trailed down her cheeks. "Alright. But only for a few minutes."

With that she got up and walked up on deck, where brilliant sunlight kissed her skin and illuminated her eyes. She went over to the starboard side, resting her hands on the railing as she did so. Letting out a huge sigh, she looked out at the ocean.

Guess who walked up.

Jack noticed her standing there and smirked as walked over in her general direction.

"So love," He said as he stopped beside her. "Why aren't you below deck bein' all lovey-dovey with the former-Commodore, eh?" He teased.

Sarah only sighed again and kept her gaze on the ocean.

"He told me to relax a bit...get some fresh air." She replied tiredly.

"Oh, so he kicked you out too?!"

Sarah let out another sigh, this one from annoyance. "No Captain. He told me to go and relax because I've been stressing and worrying myself for who knows how many hours."

"Sorry to hear that love." Awkward silence. "So...how long have you known said former Commodore?"

Sarah furrowed her brows as she thought for a moment. "Oh, about...ten years I suppose. I met him on the voyage from England to Jamaica."

"Really now? Tell me how you met him." He said as he leaned back on the railing, facing away from the sea.

"Well...I guess I was about seven years old or so. Elizabeth was about three years older than me I believe. While she was at the bow of the ship, I was just walking around, taking in my surroundings. It was the first time I'd been on a ship as big that one that we were sailing on...

_wwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_Seven year old Sarah Miles sat down on a barrel that was off to the side on the deck, and continued to take in her surroundings. She had been looking around this ship for hours, even though she had walked about it and slept on it for several weeks._

_There really wasn't much to do other than walk about it or stare at the blue waters surrounding them for miles.Well, other than watch the higher ranked naval officers boss around the crew, telling them to do this and that, polish this, swab that._

_It did get pretty boring though. There wasn't really anything for little Sarah to do but do what was just mentioned. Pretty often Sarah would resort to her imagination or her diary, just losing her self in her day dreams._

_Now as she sat she was once again getting lost in her imagination and thoughts. She laughed, thinking about the crew being yelled at by the naval officers. She got up off of the barrel and whispered, "Hey you! Swab the deck!" She giggled. "No, no! I told you tie that rope this way!" She whispered as she giggled some more._

_She broke into an easy jog, still whispering and giggling like little girls do. "Don't question me! I'm Lieutenant! Do as I say or it will be lashes for you!" She giggled some more._

_She continued doing this for a few more minutes, giggling and pretending that she was a highly ranked officer in the navy, when something knocked her out of her little whisper/giggle parade._

_Literally._

_She ran face first into some sort of obstruction, which knocked her off of her feet, sending her firmly down on her bum. When she looked up she noticed it was someone's leg she had run into. A naval officer's to be exact. A pretty cute one too. The man snapped his head in her direction, brows furrowed. His hard green eyes softened and looked concerned._

_"Are you alright miss?" He asked as he gently grasped her hands in his and hauled her to her feet with no trouble at all._

_"Yes sir, I'm alright." Her face turned red as she brushed herself off and smoothed down her dress._

_"What were you doing?" The man said as he clasped his hands behind his back._

_"Uhm...I was just...I uhm. You know, there's not really anything to do on this ship. I was just trying to occupy myself."_

_The man just stared at her. Sarah tried to hold that gaze for a little bit, and finally just gave up and tried something new._

_"My name's Sarah Miles." She said as she held her hand out to him._

_"Lieutenant James Norrington, Miss Miles." Said James as took her hand in his and kissed the top of it._

_"A pleasure meeting you Lieutenant Norrington, though not so graceful. Sorry." She said with a small giggle as she re-claimed her hand._

_James smiled back. "No problem, and the pleasure's all mine."_

_"Would you please show me around the ship Lieutenant Norrington? I'm terribly bored."_

_James seemed to think about it for a moment. "I suppose. Only for a little while Miss. Miles, I'm still on duty."_

_"Thankyou Lieutenant Norrington." She said with a smile as he held his arm out._

_"No trouble at all Miss Miles."_

_Sarah put her arm around his offered one and James began the tour, giving her little bits and pieces of information on the parts of the ship that they visited._

_wwwwwwwwwwwwww_

"That's...interesting." Jack said boredly.

"If you didn't want me tell you, then why did you ask?"

"Just trying to get some of the stress off your shoulders. But if I had known you'd be this boring, I wouldn't have even asked." He teased with a smile.

"I see why James always talks about you with distaste."

"Now wait a minute, that's not fair."

"I'm hardly in the mood, Captain, to listen to bickering." She said tiredly.

"Now just hold on..."

"Do you know where I might find some food Captain?" She interrupted.

"The kitchen. There's a whole pot full of stew."

"Thankyou Captain." She said as she walked away.

She found her way to the kitchen, ignoring the stares and whistling from the crew along the way. Jack was correct, there was a big pot just full of wonderful, steaming stew. She grabbed two bowls and ladled out a reasonable amount for each bowl, grabbed two spoons, and made her way back below deck.

Once there, she found James sitting up against the wall. She smiled at him.

"I'm glad to see you sitting up. That's a good sign that your getting better." She said as she set her bowl of stew in her chair and sat down infront of him with his rations.

"I was beginning to wonder. That was more than just a few minutes." He said smiling back.

"I wasn't that long, was I?"

"Try twenty minutes." He chuckled when her eyes widened a little.

"I'm sorry. I had a little trouble finding the kitchen. Here, I brought you something."

"What is it?"

"Some sort of stew. Smells pretty good." She said as she dipped the spoon in it and blew on it before sticking it in James' mouth.

"Well? How is it?"

"Not bad. I can feed myself."

"No, I'll feed you. You need to relax that shoulder."

"But..."

"No James. Just relax." She said softly. "Now, just make things easy for the both of us, and let me feed you." She said gently as she dipped out another spoonful.

He nodded and she stuck the spoon in his mouth.

* * *

"Now was that so bad?" Sarah questioned with a chuckle as she set the empty bowl on the floor.

"I never said it was a bad thing, I just...don't like to be pampered like a helpless baby is all." James said simply.

"Whatever. I'm going to eat now." She replied as she got up. Flopping herself down in the chair, she grabbed her bowl of cold stew and began spooning it into her mouth.

James sat and watched her for a while. Sighing, he scooted himself closer to her draped his arm around her waist and rested his head on her leg.

"James, when do you..." She stopped when she heard a very soft snore come from his direction. Smiling, she started to eat again.

* * *

Sarah had finished eating in ten minutes time, and had fallen asleep shortly after. Now, a small cough awoke her, and she sat up and looked around quickly. She froze though, when she realized James was still sleeping against her.

She smiled and looked around again. It was darker than usual. Night had fallen. Had she been asleep that long? She slumped back in her chair and sleep claimed her body once again.

* * *

"Land ho!"

The loud cry woke both Sarah and James.

"What?" James said, his arm still around Sarah's waist.

"Didn't you hear me? I said land ho!" Jack said happily as he stood a few feet from the two.

"You mean we've made it? We've reached the port?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"Just like I promised! Now be up on the deck in five minutes!" With that Jack left the two with extremely excited looks on their faces.

"Well! You heard him! Let's get a move on!" Sarah said as she jumped up from her chair. "We can finally get off this pirate ship!" She grabbed James' coat from the floor and helped him to his feet.

"Hand me my coat please." Said James.

Sarah did so and he put it on, and they headed for the deck.

Once there, the brilliant sunshine greeted their faces. Jack walked over to them and directed them to a waiting long boat.

"Well..." Jack started. "Some deck hand you were! You worked for one day and then you were sick for the rest of the voyage! I don't see how the Navy kept you for long!" Jack teased.

James stepped toward him. "Sparrow..." He grabbed Jack's hand and began to shake it. "Thankyou." He said with a smirk at the shocked captain's face.

"W-what?"

"Thankyou. Without you and your ship, we never would've gotten this far."

"Well...you should be thankful. Always chasing me around the whole bloody ocean. You ought to be happy I decided to help you."

"Yes, thankyou indeed Captain Sparrow." Sarah chimed in. "We really couldn't have done it without you."

Jack looked back at James. "Now see, I'm not so bad after all, am I ?" He smirked.

"Don't push it."

"Alright! Off you go, into the long boat."

"Gladly." They said at the same time.

James helped Sarah climb into the longboat and the climbed in himself, where a crew member was already waiting. Once they were settled, the boat was lowered into the water.

The crew member began to row, and the nice little trade port began to get closer and closer. After what seemed like forever, the boat made it to the port, and James and Sarah exited, thanking the crew member as they did so.

* * *

Sarah stood relaxed against the trade goods ships' railing on port side. She tilted her chin up, taking in the wonderful warmth of the sun. A gentle breeze blew her hair and caused her dress to wrap around her ankles.

She relaxed even more when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist and a soft kiss on her temple. Smiling, she looked up into those wonderful green eyes.

"It's all set. The ship is to sail for England, and I've paid a fee for our passage."

They didn't feel the ship start to move as they stared at each other.

"That's wonderful." Sarah said as she closed her eyes again and took a deep breath as she leaned back against him.

"You're in a good mood." James said as he gently seized one of her hands in his, keeping one arm around her waist.

"It's the first time in a few days I haven't been stressed, or worried, and I can enjoy myself." She replied as she laid her free arm on top of the one around her waist.

"Me too darling. Me too." He said happily.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

She turned and faced him, resting her arms around his neck. Then she just smiled.

"Yes?" He asked curiously.

"I love you."

She then kissed him deeply, finally able to relax.

* * *

**Awww! Finally, their aboard the ship! Don't go yet, I've still got a chapter left to do, and then I will begin writing the sequal! Still thinking of names for the sequal, does anyone have any suggestions? Thanks! Please review!**


	15. Epilog

Hello and welcome to the last chapter of Prisoner of Emotions! Don't freak out though! I will be writing a sequel! I haven't come up with a name for my sequel yet though, so if you have any suggestions, please let me know. 

I would like to take this time to thank all of you who took interest in my story. Without you, it wouldn't have gotten very far. So, THANKYOU! YOU ROCK! Special thanks to my top reviewers Dutchess Norrington, london vixen, Drakoleses, and Batman'ssidekick. I love you people!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own Sarah Miles.

* * *

The voyage had gone very smoothly. James and Sarah felt like they had a load taken off their shoulders. No more pirates, no more East India Trading Company, everything seemed dandy.

The moment the ship docked in England and the gangplank was lowered, James and Sarah made their way to the nearest church with all haste.

The wedding was simple. They just walked up to the priest and said they needed someone to marry them. The priest stood from his desk, grabbed a bible, called his workers and others that were in the church that late at night, and wed them right there on the spot.

* * *

Now, months later, it was a very calm day. Our favorite couple was able to buy a house out in the country, a few miles from the town on a hill. It wasn't a very big house, just four rooms, sitting nicely on the hill with rolling green pastures behind it, and a wonderful view of the town and ocean miles away down at the bottom of the hill.

James was able to get a job working at the docks, and Sarah had a nice job in a little dress shop in the town. They owned two horses of which was their way to town, and a dog just for company.

It was the couple's day off. James was already up, tending to the horses and dog, and Sarah continued to lay in bed. Sunlight filtered through the window of their bedroom, waking Sarah up with it's brightness. She opened her eyes and stretched, turning and laying on her stomach as she did so.

Laying one side of her face on the pillow, she closed her eyes once again and let out a relaxed sigh. She smiled when she felt the bed shift and then someone's weight on top of her. Next she felt warm breath and a trail of kisses on her neck. She let out a soft laugh.

"Good morning darling." She said happily.

"Good morning my dear." James whispered into her ear before he kissed the lobe of it.

Sarah laughed again and rolled over so she could face him. She laughed once more. She realized he noticed the special look in her eyes that she usually didn't have in them.

"What are you up to?" He asked her with a smile.

Her smile grew bigger and she pushed him away so she could get up. She walked over to the window and ran her hands down the sides of her thin spaghetti-strap nightgown. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and she felt kisses trail down the bare skin of her shoulders that weren't covered by the thin straps.

He gently spun her around to face him.

"Well? What are you up to? You apparently know something that I don't, you have that look in your eyes." He asked, again with a smile.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionatly. When they pulled away, she gave him the same smile.

"Well?" He pressed.

"James...I'm pregnant."

The End

* * *

**Awwww! So now you know there will be a baby in the sequal! Cute! Once again, I thank my reviewers! You people rock! I know I keep saying this, but I really would love suggestions for a title for the sequal, please. Please review! Thanks:)**


End file.
